Abandonment Issues - Still Unbroken
by GoTTVDlover
Summary: Jessica had no idea that the supernatural existed until it came knocking on her door - in the form of two sexy Salvatore brothers. Little did she know how involved her family really was in this new and dangerous world. Three siblings - cursed by the moon and with severe abandonment issues. Starts in Season Two.
1. The Family Curse

**Summary: **Jessica had no idea that the supernatural existed until it came knocking on her door - in the form of two sexy Salvatore brothers. Little did she know how involved her family really was in this new and dangerous world. Three siblings - cursed by the moon and with severe abandonment issues. Starts in Season Two.

**The Family Curse**

I walked down the alleyway, hearing my footsteps echo through the wind.

The Mystic Grill was mine and my friends' favourite hang-out. Matt, my second closest male friend, worked there. My best friends were Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan. I found out from Bonnie that there were such things as witches, and later vampires. Bonnie could never keep anything from me.

I heard someone behind me and whipped around.

"Hello?" I called, but immediately began chastising myself in a low whisper. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's what people say in horror movies before they get murdered!"

I spun around and began to tremble. Someone was there.

"You're Jessica Hynes." A man with black hair observed.

"Yeah." My voice was weak and shaking. "What's it to you?"I tried to sound brave, but failed miserably.

His face was stony and that scared me the most. "I cannot fail."

He swaggered towards me, now looking determined. When he pressed me against the wall, I began to shriek.

"Get off me, lunatic!" I yelled, struggling beneath him.

He bashed my head against the wall repeatedly, and I was sure my head was bleeding. My heartbeat quickened, but no matter how much I struggled, I couldn't fight him.

I noticed a bottle in the trash bag. It was either him or me...

I gripped the bottle and smashed it on his head. He smiled eerily as blood oozed from a wound on his head and he fell to the floor.

All of a sudden, pain overcame me and I bent over, clutching my stomach. I had never felt pain like this. It felt... strangely feral.

I felt like a wolf.

* * *

That full moon, I turned into something I never thought existed. And I was pretty open-minded.

I turned into a beast.

I was in the living room with Dad when all of a sudden, every bone in my body started to break. It was excruciating. Dad had picked me up bridal style, carried me to a cellar and tied me up. My clothes ripped as I turned into a wolf, and then I blacked out. The next morning, I woke up in the cellar in the foetal position with no clothes on, my ripped clothes in the corner.

Breakfast was awkward. It was strange... Dad was acting guilty.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked him. "You're too calm for someone who just watched their daughter turned into a wolf."

"I expected as much."

"How-why am I like this?" I questioned, tears in my eyes.

"You killed someone." My eyes widened. How the hell did he know? Was I acting different. "That's how you trigger the curse; You have to kill someone."

"The curse?"

"The werewolf curse," he told me. "It's a gene, most people don't trigger it, but you did and you have to turn into a wolf every full moon." He gave me a look full with unwanted, sickening pity. "I'm sorry."

I clenched my fist, trying to control my anger and not lash out on him. "Are you a werewolf?"

He shook his head. "But your mother was-is one."

Mom walked out on us when I was nine. Her abandonment was what caused my sister, Danielle, to leave home at seventeen.

"Is Danielle? Or Fred?"

Fred was my older brother. I was the youngest in this family, Danielle - who was twenty-one - was the eldest. I was seventeen.

His real name was Frederick, but like Danielle - who favoured the name Dani - he went by Fred or Freddie. He was the fun, cool, surfer brother. Fred left town a year ago - at eighteen - to live the free-life.

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't talked to Danielle since she left and Fred hasn't mentioned it."

"Not that he would," I murmured. Who would tell their dad that they were a beast? Not this girl, anyway.

"I don't hold it against you. I loved your mother despite her... furry little problem."

I laughed. "Did you get that from Harry Potter?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course."

The mood sobered. "How can you not hate me? You hate vampires! I'm just one step away from one."

"You know about vampires," he realised, surprised.

"I come from a town full of them," I said, shrugging. "It'd be more shocking if I didn't."

He sighed heavily and rested his head on his closed fists. "Vampires and werewolves are completely different. Vampires kill because they're monsters, werewolves kill because they have no control."

"Vampires get hungry, they drain the human of blood," I said. "They have as much control as I do."

"You know a vampire?"

"Yes," I spat, remembering Stefan. "And he... he's a good guy. He feeds on animal blood instead of human blood. He doesn't kill anyone." Unless he goes on his bloodaholic ripper bend.

"But he's still a vampire - a monster," he said. "Make sure you don't let any vampires find out what you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um... Why?"

"Because a werewolf bite can kill a vampire," he stated. "Vampires have hunted werewolves for over a thousand years to near-extinction."

Great. So, I couldn't tell anyone about my 'furry little problem.' God I wished Mom was there to help me. I blamed her a little for giving me this God-awful gene. Most Mom's give their daughter hair, or eyes, or a killer figure. I got the beast-gene.

"Have you any idea where Mom is?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly. "Believe me, I've looked. There's not many Luna Cartwrights in the country, but somehow she's impossible to find. My guess is that she picked up an alias."

I nodded slightly. It was depressing that I couldn't remember my mom's face. I just remembered she had blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.

Dani burnt all the photos will Mom in them the day after she left. All that was left of her was a note that said she left because she was a bad Mom. Dani used to laugh at the note, saying that the real reason she left was because she wanted to screw a teenage surfer-boy in LA. My once kind older sister was never the same after Mom left. She became hostile, mean and just plain cruel.

But I still wanted her and Fred back. Dad and I were the only people in this gigantic house, second to the Lockwood's - another founding family - in size.

Dad used to serve in the military, but now he was a lawyer and a member of the Founder's Council, an anti-vampire society. He was a proud, intelligent and stubborn man who rarely smiled, unless it was around his family. Even Stefan - a vampire - admitted to being scared of him.

* * *

Mayor Lockwood had died in a fire. Apparently, it was an accident, but Elena told me that in the building, there were only vampires, and the mayor was mistaken as one since he was affected by some device.

Tyler and I were best friends since we were children. I just always felt close to him, even more than I did Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. We hung out a lot, well, we used to. Before he became a dick.

We never dated, but we had sex once or twice on a drunken whim.

Half the town was at the wake. Dad and I walked up the steps towards the huge Lockwood Mansion.

I wrapped my arms around Tyler and he repriocated. Even though he was an idiot, his dad just died and he needed someone.

"You alright?" I asked, pulling away from him. "Wait... no, don't answer that. Stupid question... you're not okay. Your dad just died."

He laughed. "I'm okay. Talk to you later? Mom's put me on guest-greeting duty."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Sorry about your loss, Tyler," my dad said.

He looked past my shoulder to my dad. "Thank you, Mr. Hynes."

Dad placed a hand on his shoulder, which was about as much affection someone out of his family would recieve.

"I grew up with your dad. He had a temper and could be a cruel, hostile man, but underneath that, he was a good lad. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he said to Tyler.

"Thanks," Tyler replied.

Dad nodded to him and led us inside. Carol Lockwood rushed up to us. "Jack, we need to talk about the- oh, hello, Jessica." She smiled sheepishly upon noticing me. "I need to talk with your father upstairs for a moment, if you'll let me."

"Of course."

That was about the vampire situation, I guessed. She smiled at me and gripped my father's arm gently, leading him away. I poured myself some wine, looked around me to make sure no one noticed.

"Are you sure you're of age?" I turned my head to see Stefan's vampire brother.

"Damon Salvatore."

He smirked. "In the flesh."

"What do you want?" I growled.

I didn't like this guy. He abused Caroline and was trying to get Elena to fall for him and leave Stefan.

"Now, now, why so hostile?" I looked behind him and at Sheriff Forbes, Carol Lockwood and my dad, who were gathered in a small circle, whispering. "I was only wondering how much you know."

"About what?" I asked, knowing perfectly about what he was about to say.

"_Vampires_," he whispered.

"Oh, you mean the _Twilight _ones?" I smiled innocently. "They seem hot."

He wiggled their eyebrows. "Oh, do they?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. They're creeps." Damon's smirk widened. "Who want something from me."

He held his hands up defensively. "That's all. I promise. Okay, that's a lie." He approached me. "I'm also here to warn you that if you tell a soul about what we are, I promise you, I will end you."

I stepped closer to him, feeling his hot breath on my cheek. "Or maybe I'll end you," I whispered. It came out more seductive-like than I intended.

Smirking, I walked away from him. Being a werewolf meant that I didn't have to be afraid anymore. Not of vampires anyway.

* * *

"I told you about Elena's doppelganger, right?" Bonnie said as we walked through the Lockwood gardens, her voice a whisper. I nodded. "She's here. And she's pretending to be Elena."

"How alike are they?" I asked.

"Like duplicates," she answered. "They're the exact same; even more identical that twins. But Katherine has curly hair, while Elena's is still straight."

I nodded. "But why is this Katherine girl pretending to be Elena?"

"She wants to stir up trouble, I guess," she said, shrugging.

"Nice girl." I sighed. "How's Caroline?"

"She's getting better. Damon slipped her some of his blood. She was asking for you."

I smiled. "I'll visit her tomorrow. I've just been... busy."

"Yeah..." Bonnie's face twisted in confusion. "What's that been about?"

I so badly wanted to tell her, but it would get back to the vampire brothers and I couldn't let that happen.

"Dad's wanted help with his work," I lied.

She raised an eyebrow. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _My dad never asked for help. He was good at his job, why would he need _me _to help him?

Thankfully, Bonnie went along with it. "Okay..." she drawled. "I hope you solved it- or made a good argument on whatever." She paused for a moment, it seemed like she wanted me to admit to lying. "Come on! Your dad's like the greatest lawyer in town, why would he ask you for help?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Bon, but it's... something's happened and I can't tell you."

"I tell you everything, maybe it's time you return the favour."

* * *

Tyler was drinking from a flask when I entered the Mayor's office. I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I've missed this," Tyler said.

"What?"

"This. Us. You know... how we used to be before..."

I smirked. "Before what?" I pressed.

He groaned. "Before I became a huge jerk. Happy?"

"Elated."

It amazed me how well decorated the Lockwood Mansion was. It was so... white. Our house was dull and old-fashioned, the only bright rooms in the house was the living room, the sun room, my bathroom and my bedroom. Dad said too much light gave the Hynes men a headache.

Apparently he didn't class Fred as a man.

Tyler wound an arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into his chest. For a moment, I forgot about the curse and the next full moon.

"I guess we have another thing in common now," Tyler said.

"Oh?"

He sighed sadly. "We both only have one parent."

The corner of my mouth twitched. "One lacking parent."

"Mr. Hynes doesn't seem too bad."

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed. "He cares about me and I love him - I really do - it's just... he's always working or doing God-knows-what in the study. He keeps on pretending like nothing is wrong. I don't think he's accepted that our family is a broken one."

"Danielle and Fred could come back."

"Fred... maybe, but Dani? No chance in hell."

"Why?"

"Because she's not very into family. When our mom left, it's like she just stopped caring. It was scary, actually. She burnt everything that reminded her of Mom. Mom leaving scarred her more than she'd care to admit," I said.

"And you? Did it scar you?"

"A tiny bit." My index finger was almost touching my thumb as I showed (lied to) Tyler how much I didn't care.

Tyler scoffed. "Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes. "How are you feeling? About your dad?"

"Today, everyone was saying how much of a great guy he was," Tyler started. "And I... I didn't believe them. My dad was a dick. But he was my dad... and I miss him, sorta."

I nodded understandingly. "Of course you would." My eyes met his when I looked up. There was this connection (wow, that sounds cliché) between me and him. I leaned in and he did too. My lips pressed on his gently, but became more passionate as our tongues battled for dominance in our mouths. He threw me back on the couch and got on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "Now - I really missed _this_."

Tyler kissed my neck and I moaned. "The no-strings attached hook-ups?"

"_You_."

I heard the door open and we straightened up. It was Jeremy Gilbert - Elena's baby brother. His eyes widened as he saw me, my hair disheveled. I tried to put it back into place.

I gave Jeremy a small smile before dashing out of the room, straightening the creases on my skirt on the way out.

Got caught almost sleeping with my best friend by my other best friend's kid brother. Elena knew Tyler and I had slept together. It used to be an occasional thing - a mutually satisfying hook-up. But then he became a dick, and I wanted nothing to do with him. Now, he was nicer. It looked like I was getting the old Tyler back. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." My eyes met the stranger's. I didn't feel so sorry anymore. "Damon."

"Have you seen Katherine - or curly haired Elena?" he asked.

"Neither," I said. "Sorry."

I attempted to brush passed him, but he gripped my arm and I looked over my shoulder. "I don't know what you are, but I assure you. I will find out."

I put on a small smile. "Good luck with that." I pulled my arm out of his grasp, which shocked him.

* * *

_"Jessica, you called."_

"Why is that so surprising?"

_"You've been stuck in a shell for the last couple of days."_

I've only been dealing with a freakin' werewolf curse.

"Yeah... well... I've been busy."

_"Busy how?"_

"Busy, I can't tell you," I said quickly in a knock-knock joke fashion.

_"Let's play a guessing game then. I try to guess what's up with you."_

I laughed. "Go on, then."

_"You... slept with Tyler?"_

"What? No!"

_"Kissed him?"_

I gaped. "How did you know?"

_"Because I know you like the back of my hand."_

That wasn't the reason. The real reason was the curse, but that was the reason why I was so distracted. I felt kind of... uh... horny. Maybe it was the curse? But I couldn't ask anyone because the only person who knew about the curse was my dad. And there was no way in _hell _I was going to talk to him about my sex life.

"I'm going to visit you tomorrow," I stated, changing the subject.

_"Please do. It's so boring in here. And hospital food is yuck."_

I chuckled. "I know. That's why I'm going to bring you a take-away."

_"And that is why I love you."_

I rolled my eyes. "The way to Caroline Forbes' heart is by buying her take-aways. I'll be sure to tell Matt that."

She giggled. _"I have to go. Elena's here."_

"Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Love you!"_

The phone beeped as she hung up. I put my phone on the table beside me and changed for bed.

Little did I know, that was the last night I'd talk to Caroline Forbes as a human.

* * *

_Author's Note: That's the first chapter! This story will mostly follow canon but with some Hynes family drama. What do you think?_

_I can promise you, there will be no Mary-Sue's in this fanfiction. If, at all, you think that anyone is being too perfect, then please let me know._

_I think I'm going to introduce the rest of the family in the next few chapters. Maybe an aunt or an uncle too - most likely an aunt._

_There are no decided pairings yet. These are the ones I have in mind:_

_Tyler/Jessica (this one is pretty certain, but I'm not sure which way to go about it or if it should be permanant or temporary)_  
_Damon/Jessica_  
_Klaus/Jessica_

_Damon/Danielle_  
_Klaus/Danielle_

_Fred/Caroline_  
_Fred/Bonnie_

_Any suggestions? Your favourite pairings, even if they're not listed up there? Please review!_


	2. Brave New World

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite... favourited? Love you guys!_

**Brave New World**

Caroline said that she didn't want visitors. It was strange... Caroline was always social. But she made me promise that Elena, Bonnie and I would take care of the carnival, since she was too frail herself.

"Katherine looked just like you," Bonnie said. "It was freakish."

"She is my ancestor," she replied, shrugging. "Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you."

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got."

"What if you're not Elena?" I asked, pretending to gasp. "Katherine - is that you?"

Elena laughed. "No. I'm pretty sure I'm Elena."

"Really? Prove it. How did we meet?"

She smiled. "On the slide in Kindergarten. We had an argument. You wanted to go first and I did too... in the end, we both went at the same time and I sat on your lap."

"It's Elena," I stated.

Bonnie and Elena chucked. "Thank God," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. The cheerful mood turned into something sour. "How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" she asked Elena.

Elena sighed. "I don't, but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss."

"Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy, or tried to kill Jeremy?"

Last night, the cruel Salvatore snapped Jeremy's neck, but luckily Jeremy was wearing some magical ring that brought him back to life.

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay? I'm human. So is Jess. And we have to do human stuff. Otherwise, we're going to go crazy."

"Amen to that," I said, grinning.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this," Bonnie said.

"Well because she's not human, obviously," Elena joked.

"Obviously."

* * *

"Hey, Dad," I said as I answered the phone. There was clatter on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Out getting some new chains. You broke the old ones."

I let out a loud groan. "Dad! You're in public! You might as well tell the world-" I stopped as I noticed Elena. "-That I'm on my period."

Dad chuckled on the other end. Oh... I so bady wanted to strangle him. Elena laughed as well and I gave her the finger.

"Well, since you're enjoying your teenage distractions, I have to pick up the necessities for the other time of the month."

"Thank you. You've been great through this." Elena was clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. "Why did you call?"

"Your Aunt Louise is visiting. She's coming this evening."

"I'll be at the carnival."

"You love Aunt Louise."

"I do, but I've put so much work into the carnival-"

"Fine. I'll entertain her, but you have to make it up to her."

I nodded. "I will. I promise. Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

Hanging up, I walked over to Elena. "Your dad buys you sanitary towels?" she asked.

No, he buys me chains for when I turn into a dog.

"Yeah, so?" Sighing, I set up some of the toys. "Aunt Louise's coming home."

"Oh? I thought you liked her? And you won't have to tell your dad when it's your time of the month."

The weird thing was, he knew about it before I did. Dad marked all of the full moons for this year on a calendar.

"It's just... she hates vampires," I said and Elena's face fell. "And Dad says she's pretty good at finding out who the vampires are in town."

Elena nodded. "I'll tell Stefan to be extra careful."

"Good."

Louise was twenty-nine and Dad's younger sister. Their parents were killed when Louise was young - Dad was fifteen and she was a year old - by a vampire. I always knew they were murdered, but Dad admitted to me that a vampire was the perpetrator. The vampires didn't like vampire hunters... well, obviously.

"I'm gonna ask Tyler if he'll go to the carnival with me," I said as I placed the last stuffed toy on the shelf.

"Oh... you and Tyler?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed. "We might have - uh... kissed a little." Her jaw fell. "Maybe made out-"

"Oo-la-la!" Elena smirked. "Bonnie owes Caroline and me ten bucks each."

"What?"

"We might have had a bet... Bonnie said that you and Tyler wouldn't get together again, Caroline and I said otherwise. And we were right." She gestured for me to leave. "Go. Go get your man."

I - uh - giggled. Yes... giggled. I felt like a thirteen year old school girl. "I will."

* * *

The door to the Lockwood Mansion opened. I turned around, having been looking at the beautiful Lockwood gardens.

Someone smashed their lips to mine. I pulled back slightly to see that it was Tyler. Grinning, my lips met his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms fastened around my waist.

"What was that for?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

He looked as shocked as I was as he panted. "I don't know."

I laughed. "Alright then." He chuckled. "Hey... uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the carnival with me."

"Yeah, sure." Tyler nodded. "Sounds great. I better get back inside, Uncle Mason's home."

"Guess this town's 'bout to be filled with uncles and aunts," I muttered. Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Aunt Louise's coming home."

"She's not too bad," Tyler commented, smiling. "She gave use to sneak us sweets before dinner."

I snorted. "When we were like eleven. A lot has changed since then."

"Like what?"

"Uh... I dunno," I said sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that we're six years older!"

"And know what sex is."

"Tyler!"

Aunt Louise used to be the fun aunt. She was there for me when Mom left and lived at the house for four years. Now - from what Dad said - she was more serious and less fun. Great for me!

Tyler held his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey. Just joking."

I rolled my eyes. "So, meet you there?"

He nodded. "See you then."

* * *

There was wrestling at the high school. Mostly old men with big muscles. Tyler bet them all easily. It was fun observing since I knew I could beat them all. Werewolf strength was extremely useful. But I was curious as to why Tyler was so strong. Even if he was a varsity athlete.

Another one bites the dust as Tyler slammed his arm onto the table. He looked over to me.

"Want a game?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair. The men 'oohed' and laughed, but I smirked. He clasped his hand in mine and grinned at me.

"I'll go easy on you," he whispered.

"Don't," I said.

It was more difficult beating him than it would be usually. Okay, now I was really curious.

I still won. Whatever Tyler was... he wasn't stronger than a werewolf.

Tyler's eyes widened. "What the..."

The crowd of men chuckled. I crossed my arms and sat back. "That's some woman you have there," one of them said.

"I bet I could beat you." I turned my head to see Mason.

Gesturing to the chair, I replied. "Go ahead."

He grinned and we wrestled. He was stronger than Tyler... stronger than me. But it wasn't vampire strength, it felt human - like mine did.

He won. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Was he... a werewolf? The werewolf gene was genetic, which would explain why both he and Tyler were super-strong.

I smiled and laughed. "Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" I asked.

"Stefan wants to go," Damon said.

I looked over to him. Had he been there this whole time? Did he see us? Shit. Shit. Shit. And now he was going to tell Elena and Bonnie and they'd accuse me of lying to them.

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot," Stefan said.

Backing away, I joined Tyler. "You're strong," he whispered. "How can you be... are you a-"

I nodded and put a finger to my lip, knowing that Damon was listening. "We'll talk about it later."

Mason bet Stefan. Dad said that werewolves were weaker than vampires. Maybe Stefan was weaker because he drank animal blood?

Eventually the Salvatore's left the room. Mason came over to us.

"You're a wolf," Mason commented. "I never knew the Hynes were werewolves."

"I got the gene from my mom," I said.

"The Lockwood's have had it for generations. Sucks, doesn't it?" Mason said. It looked like he was trying to make a point to Tyler.

I nodded. "It really does."

Tyler looked to me. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah... sure."

He grabbed my hand and lead me out to an empty hallway. "So what do you wanna t-" I was interrupted when he kissed me and pressed me up against a wall.

I groaned when he kissed my neck. Okay... I was seriously horny. It was more than normal, teenager horny. I thought it came with being a werewolf.

He pulled off his top and I pulled off mine.

We did the deed in an abandoned school hallway. What a cliché.

* * *

I tied up my messy hair as I walked out of the school and to the carnival.

That night was a total success. Not only did I co-plan a kick-ass carnival, but I got some. With Tyler!

My sobered mood was ruined when I saw Damon pointing a stake towards Caroline's back, ready to plunge it into her heart. There was a dead man - Carter - beside her. He was bleeding. Was Caroline a vampire? No... no... she couldn't be.

As Damon lifted up the stake slightly, preparing to kill her, I rushed over to them and slammed Damon against the wall, totally blowing my cover.

"What the hell are you?" he growled.

I grabbed the stake from his hand and threw it away. "None of your business."

"Jessica."

Turning my head, I saw Elena, her eyes widening. She stood between Stefan and Caroline. I let Damon go, but before I could turn around, he slammed me against the wall, gripping me by the throat. He was stronger than me, not majorly so.

"Whatever you are, it looks like I'm stronger," he said, smirking slightly.

"So... what are you gonna do? Kill me?" I pressed.

"Damon," Elena said. Damon's nose flared in annoyance. "Damon. Don't."

And just like that, he let go. "I'm not going to do anything," I promised.

Damon scoffed. "We'll see."

Caroline noticed Elena beside her. "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no, Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine."

"No! Then why did she look like you? And why - why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside," Elena said.

"It's okay, Caroline, come with me," Stefan said soothingly. Caroline edged over to him.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time," Damon said.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh yes it is."

He picked up the stake and vampire-speeded over to Caroline. Elena put herself in front of Caroline. "Damon, she's my friend."

Elena's magic worked again as Damon hesitated before drooping his arm to his side.

He looked from Caroline to me and back. "Whatever these two do, Elena, it's on you."

The doppelganger nodded.

Bonnie joined us. "Caroline?"

"It's okay," Stefan said to Caroline. "Come on."

Bonnie noticed the blood on Caroline's face. "No, you're not; you can't be." She touched her face and was horrified when she sensed that Caroline was a vampire

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie saw the body. "Oh God!" she exclaimed.

"Bonnie..."

Stefan led Caroline away from the scene. "I'm gonna go get a shovel," Damon announced, shooting me a glare as he left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Elena turned to me. "What are you?"

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Why?" she pressed. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do!" I insisted, groaning. "God! It's just... it's difficult to explain, but this is completely new to me. Maybe I'll tell you when I figure it out, but I need time, Elena."

She scoffed. "I'll find out," she stated.

"And when you do, you'll realise why I didn't tell you."

* * *

"You're home."

I shut the door behind me, the noise echoing through the house. Louise - my aunt - smiled at me. She had the same hair as my dad - a dark brown - and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Her features were smooth, unlike my father who's feautures were sharp.

"And you're back," I commented, smiling. She wrapped her arms around me. "How long are you staying?"

"Maybe permanently. I heard we have a vampire infestation problem."

After having my life threatened by a vampire, I didn't care if she found them. Stefan... maybe a little, but Damon - nothing at all. I wouldn't tell her who they were.

I didn't like being weak around the vampires. Werewolf strength gave me a boost, but I needed to train.

"Did Dad tell you?" I asked, pulling away from the hug.

"That you're a werewolf?" she whispered and I nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. I knew your mom was one and I didn't have anything against her."

"I need you to train me," I said. "I want to be strong. If vampires view me as a threat, then they're going to come after me. And the vampires in this town are close to discovering what I am."

Louise nodded and a smile broke out on her face. "I'll teach you everything I know."

* * *

_Author's Note: What do you think of Louise? Should she have a big role?_

_So that's the whole family: Jackson, the dad, Luna, the mom, Louise, the aunt and Danielle, Fred and Jessica, the children._

_Any pairings you'd like to see? I still haven't decided. Same ones from the last chapter's author's note plus any you think of._

_Review, follow, favourite!_


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

_"Hey."_

"You woke me up," I grumbled, but smiling nonetheless.

Tyler chuckled. _"Sorry, grumpy."_

"Excuse me. I was just woken up by the most annoying ring-tone in the history of ring-tones, and now I have to talk to _you_."

_"I'm not that bad. Better than Forbes."_

I frowned. "Caroline isn't all that bad." Tyler didn't respond. "You didn't just call for a chat. You want something."

_"Look. I don't want to trigger the curse." _I sighed. Of course he wanted something. _"So... I was wondering if you could tell me."_

"I can't, Tyler," I said sadly. "If I told you..."

_"What?"_

"I just can't, okay?" I snapped. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's not something I want to tell you."

_"You're being silly, Jess. Just tell me. I won't judge you."_

_Of course he will. Even I judge me._

"No, Tyler. I'm really sorry, but I can't."

_"Fine. But if I trigger the God-damn curse it's on your conscience."_

He hung up. I blinked away tears and hugged my pillow.

"Breakfast in bed," Louise said in sing-song voice as she stormed into the room, my breakfast in hand. She laid it on my lap. "Don't get used to this."

On the tray, there was a glass of orange juice, pancakes with chocolate sauce, two fried eggs, sausages and toast. I almost drooled.

I bit into the toast hungrily and munched on it. Louise sat on the chair by my desk.

"I thought you could use with some cheering up," she said, fumbling through my history text book. "There's a full moon tonight."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Your dad has the chains ready," she told me. "He got wolfsbane from one of your mom's old friends." I opened my mouth, but before I could speak, Louise continued. "And before you ask: No, he doesn't know where she is." She sighed. "What kind of mother would leave their child without a goodbye? She must have had a reason."

I scoffed. "I've been asking myself the same question for the last eight years." I shoved the egg in my mouth.

"It's not like she wasn't happy," Louise said, watching me devour the breakfast. "She had a nice house, a good husband, great kids... _friends_."

I swallowed the egg. "Not to sound like Dani, but she's probably screwing a surfer boy as we speak." Aunt Louise shot me a disapproving look. "What? It's true."

She shook her head. "There has to be more to it."

"Well, there's not." I sipped the orange juice. "And I really don't want to talk about it."

* * *

_"And I can't tell Matt because... well, because he'll freak out," _Caroline ranted. _"And Bonnie hates me."_

"Bonnie doesn't hate you." I punched the punching bag and kneed it, panting heavily. "She's just not too fond of vampires."

_"Why me?" _Caroline whined. _"Why did Katherine do this to me?"_

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "My guess is that she wanted to get back at Elena. You already had Damon's blood in you... she took the easiest option."

What if she had turned me? Would that get rid of the werewolf curse? I didn't want to be a blood-thirsty vampire. To be honest, I'd rather break every bone in my body for the rest of my human life than live for eternity, ripping apart innocent humans.

Caroline groaned. The punching bag flung back and I kicked it in the middle. _"What are you doing anyway?"_

"Working out," I answered.

_"You never work out. Unless it's swimming."_

That was true. Swimming was my favourite past time. Working out and punching bags had never been on my to-do list.

"Well... there's a first time for everything."

The bag broke and fell to the floor, bouncing slightly. I stared at it, wide-eyed. It wasn't made for werewolf strength, I guessed.

"Um... Care, I should go. I'll call you later."

_"Uh, okay. Bye."_

I hung up. This super-werewolf strength got on my nerves sometimes. I broke the car door the day after I triggered the curse.

My skin was extremely hot, and not because of my two hour work-out.

"You should've went easier on it." I whipped around. Dad was leaning on the wall. "Aunt Louise won't be too pleased."

"Louise is the one who told me to vent my frustrations onto the punching bag," I snapped, grabbing a towel and wiping my face with it. "She should have guessed that this would happen."

"Hey, hey," Dad soothed. "I didn't pay for two years of anger management classes for nothing."

I sighed. "It's getting harder, Dad. I'm losing control."

"You're not losing control, Jessica," he said, placing a hand on each of my shoulders. "You just need to fight harder." I nodded slowly. "Good girl."

* * *

"Matt!" I called as he passed by the table.

He smiled. "Hey, Jess. What can I do for you?"

Matt and Caroline seemed like the only friends I had. Tyler hadn't called since I refused to tell him about the curse. Maybe he hadn't changed. Elena, Stefan and even _Bonnie _weren't talking to me because of my 'betrayal'.

"You can talk to me?" He let out a laugh and I groaned. "_Matt! _Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Tyler aren't talking to me. Caroline wants to be alone." His face twisted in shock. "I know right? I called by her house and she told me to leave her alone. And this is _Caroline Forbes _we're talking about. Anyway, you're the only friend I have left. _Please!_"

He grinned. "Fine." He sat down on the chair in front of me. I smiled victoriously. "But I can't stay for too long. So... Caroline's been acting weird lately. You have any idea-"

I shook my head. "No," I lied. "But yeah... she has been. Maybe it's that time of the month..."

Matt laughed. "Jess!"

I laughed as well. Matt and I were close. He was the only fully-human friend I had now. My only escape from the supernatural drama that plagued my life.

"Has Tyler said anything?" I asked.

Matt raised an eyebrow, but something told me he knew exactly what I was talking about. "What about?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know." The corners of Matt's lips shifted downwards as his eyebrows rose. "I know you know. What has he said?"

"I don't want to get in the middle of this." I shot him a look. "_Fine_. He just said that you two slept together, that it was good-" My cheeks reddened slightly. "-But you weren't being honest with him about something." He paused for a second. I gestured for him to continue. "He also might have said that it was just a one-night stand."

Well. That hurt.

I sat back in the chair, my mouth forming an 'o' and crossing my arms. I thought Tyler had changed into a good person - into the person he was before this year. I was wrong. It seemed like he just cared about sex.

And that hurt like freakin' hell.

"I shouldn't have expected any more, I guess." I laughed softly. "Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid," Matt soothed. "Something's off with Ty lately. I don't know what it is. Normal Tyler would be delighted to have you back."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Matt."

He smiled back. "Anytime."

* * *

I got back to the house before the moon could rise. Dad was waiting for me in the living room. He stood up and tossed me what looked like a bottle of water.

"It's the wolfsbane," he told me. "It'll weaken you. The chains are set up in the cellar."

I nodded and stared at the liquid. Werewolves were meant to be allergic to wolfsbane. It was meant to taste like poison to us. I wasn't looking forward to downing it.

"You never told me how that cellar got there," I stated, squishing the wolfsbane-water.

"It was a wine cellar. I refurbished it to be a cellar for her to turn."

"Ah," I said. "I'm gonna go down to the cellar. The moon will be rising soon."

Dad nodded. "It'll be okay."

"No. It won't be."

* * *

For the second time, I fluttered my eyes open. There was a striped blanket over my naked body. I sat up, clutching the blanket.

"You're up," Louise observed, sitting on a step. She got up and handed me a bottle of non-wolfsbaned water.

I drank it. "But for some reason, I feel like I haven't slept at all."

"It'll get easier," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't. But I hope it does. We don't know anyone who's willing to help you... I guess we'll just have to find out."

"Alrighty then." I held up the bottle. "Cheers to the unknown."

Louise laughed and rolled her eyes. "Cheers."

* * *

"You need protection, I need an alliance," Katherine said. "You have connections, I have connections. I can help you."

The blonde in front of her sighed. "What do you want?"

"It's quite simple, actually," Katherine started, smirking. "I need the moonstone and I don't fully trust the guy who's gonna get it for me. Mason Lockwood - you might know him?" She nodded. "You help me and I'll kill every single one of the werewolves that are after you."

"Wait... the moonstone? Isn't that used to break some Aztec curse?"

"It's a fake," Katherine blurted out. She immediately looked like she regretted her actions. "And you won't tell anyone that if you value your life."

"I won't," the girl promised. "Tell me more."

The doppelganger smirked. "You've heard of Klaus, the hybrid?" She nodded. "He and his brother, Elijah - the Original Vampires - made up the curse so that the two species, werewolves and vampires, would break their backs looking for the moonstone and the doppelganger. Some witch made Klaus' werewolf side dormant and he can't make hybrids because of it. He wants to break the curse and he needs a doppelganger, a werewolf, a vampire and the stone to do that. I want to trade the ingredients for my freedom."

"And you're going to use me as the werewolf."

"Actually... no. I already have a werewolf for that," she said.

"If you touch my family..."

Katherine held her hands up defensively. "Paws off, wolf-girl. I won't touch the pack." The corner of her mouth twisted upwards into a smirk. "But it looks like you don't care about packs much. Considering your recent actions..."

"I made a mistake, I got angry. Get over it."

"I'm not judging," Katherine said. "Get me the moonstone and I'll sort out your problem. Deal?"

Katherine offered Danielle her hand. She eyed it suspiciously, before clasping and shaking it.

"Deal."

* * *

The phone beeped on my bedside locker. I had just showered and put on my pajamas. A book sat on the bed, ready for me to read. I wasn't up for bedtime chats.

It was Elena. My stomach fell to the floor. I didn't want to lie or divert from her questions. Maybe I should ignore it... but what if it was important? Sighing, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"I know what you are."_

I tried to ignore the Twilight reference and swallowed back my fear. If she knew... then Damon knew. And I was screwed.

"What am I?"

I was already thinking of an escape plan. Maybe I could go to France. It wouldn't be too bad...

_"You're a werewolf."_

_Shit. _

I laughed uneasily. "_Werewolves_. Really? What gave you that idea?"

_"Don't lie, Jessica," _Elena said.

This was bad. This was really, _really _bad. I took in a shaky breath. "Does Damon know?"

_"Damon knows. I promise he won't hurt you," _Elena said.

"This is Damon Salvatore we're talking about," I said. "He only plays by his own rules."

There was a silence. I sat down on the bed. Elena only had so much power over Damon. He was a vampire, and they were as much animals as we were. They wanted to survive. So did we.

_"This girl - Vanessa - said something today. Answer honestly and we have a clean slate."_

"What is it?"

_"She said that a werewolf's bite is lethal to vampires," _Elena told me. _"Is that true?"_

I sighed. If I said 'no', the Salvatore's wouldn't feel the need to kill me, but they'd find out eventually anyway. If I said 'yes', Damon might rip out my heart. But I was tired of the lies. I trusted Elena she wouldn't let him hurt me.

"Yes," I answered, my voice was shaking. "A werewolf's bite can kill a vampire."

* * *

_A/N: I love everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited the last chapter. It means so, so much to me. I love to hear your suggestions or favourite pairings, so please review!_


	4. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

"Wow, you're strong," I commented as Louise got me in a headlock.

She laughed and released me. "Eleven years of intense vampire training and experience, you learn a few things."

I tried to punch her, but she diverted all of them. "But I'm a werewolf," I said, breathing heavily. "I'm supposed to be stronger than you."

"Honey, I'm able to take down vampires." She crouched down and pulled up my feet, causing me to crash and fall to the ground on my bum. "Werewolves are no problem."

I rubbed my backside and groaned. "_Ow_. That was mean."

She shrugged and wiped her face with a towel. "It's the only way you learn."

* * *

"Louise?" I called, noticing her pick up the keys.

She turned around. "Hey. What's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"Jenna Sommers' house," she answered. "She's having a barbacue. Jenna's an old friend. I decided I'd go."

She edged for the door. "No! Louise... uh, maybe you shouldn't."

"Why?" she asked. I didn't answer. "_Jessica_. What is it?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing. Just have fun and be careful."

She raised an eyebrow. "_Wow_. You teenagers just keep getting weirder."

I laughed. Elena wouldn't let Damon do anything to Louise. Maybe it'd be okay. "Have fun," I said. She smiled and left.

Groaning, I ran my fingers through my hair and went into the living room. There was a letter on the table behind the couch.

_Gone for milk. Be back soon._

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Dad didn't like for people to worry about him too much.

"I guess nothing has changed around here. Dad's still a nervous wreck and you're still the fluffy, delicate thirteen year old you were when I left."

My head turned to see Danielle, sitting on the couch. She looked somewhat different to when I last saw her. Her hair was blonde and now straight, her once warm brown eyes were cold and mocking and her pretty features were twisted into a smirk. She had a supermodel's figure, one I had always been jealous of.

Despite all of those changes, I still loved her.

I smiled at her. "Dani, you're back." My face fell. Danielle wouldn't come back unless she was up to something. "Why are you back?"

"Can't I come home to see my lovely family?" she said mockingly. She raised a hand to her heart. "I'm wounded."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever your agenda is, it's not safe for werewolves here."

"Because of the vampires? Don't worry about me. I've gotten away from more vampires than your friend Stefan has eaten bunnies." How the hell did she know Stefan? "You really think I'd mosey into town before sussing it out first?" She smirked. "Stefan and Damon are the vampire brothers, cute Caroline is a newbie vamp, Bonnie is a witch now, Tyler's an untriggered werewolf and you've triggered the curse."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, stepping away from her as she approached me.

"I have connections."

"Who?"

She scoffed. "Like I'd tell _you _that. You'd just run over to the scooby gang and tell them all of my little secrets."

"Trust issues, much?"

She frowned and a sad expression crossed her face. "You have no idea." Danielle shook her head. "Anyway, enough about me. How's the Lockwood boy?"

She went over to Dad's alcohol supply as I cocked up an eyebrow. "You've been missing for four years and you want to talk about what _I've _been doing? What the hell have _you_ been doing?"

Danielle pulled out a bottle of tequila and held it up triumphantly. "Found some." I shot her an 'are you freaking serious' face. "What? You want me to tell you what I've been doing?" She slammed the bottle on the table and poured some of the substance into a glass as she ranted. "Well, let's see. I pissed off an entire pack of werewolves, almost got killed by around twenty vampires who want me dead for some reason and didn't find out anything about our mom."

"So... basically you've wasted four years of your life?"

"_Basically._"

* * *

Louise looked at the Gilbert house from the outside. Should she go in? Jessica was going to tell her something... something about the Gilbert's. But she knew Jenna, Miranda, John and Grayson her whole life! Jeremy and Elena too. They weren't vampires.

"You're suspicious too, then."

She smiled. "Mason Lockwood. It's been years since I've seen you."

"High school graduation." She nodded, distracted by her thoughts.

"You left for the waves," Louise stated, glancing over at him. "But thirteen years is a long time, don't you think?"

"I visited, but you were gone then. A couple years back."

"Family destiny, I suppose."

"I forgot. The Hynes are vampire hunters." Despite having found out about vampires while being with Mason, Louise's eyes widened and she reached into her bag for her vervain dart. "Don't worry, I'm not one of them. Quite the opposite actually. Like your Jessica."

"You're a werewolf?" she whispered. "Did you - uh-"

"Trigger it?" The brunette nodded. "My friend attacked me. I killed him accidentally." He sighed, remembering the kill that changed his life. "I heard Danielle's back in town."

Louise looked surprised. "Is she now? How do you know?"

"A friend told me."

She nodded. "Well. My rebellious niece can wait. Shall we?"

He smiled and linked his arm in hers, leading her into the house. They went into the kitchen. Jenna was cooking.

"Is that poison?" Louise called from behind her.

Jenna whipped around, smiling brightly. "Louise! Mason!" She hugged both of them in turn. "It feels like years."

"That's because it's been years." Mason snorted.

"This feels like some sort of high school reunion," Jenna said. "Except most of the class isn't here. Thank God."

"Where's your niece? Elena?" Louise asked.

"She's in her room. She'll be down soon."

"Looks like history is repeating itself with Jessica and Elena," Louise said.

Jenna snorted. "I sure hope not. You weren't always so mellow."

Louise laughed and hit Jenna's arm. "I'm not mellow."

The former drug-addict turned parental figure chuckled. "I'll get back to the cooking. Can you find the shot glasses? They should be in the wine cabinet."

Mason and Louise went into the sitting room. The Lockwood wolf kneeled down and searched through the cabinet.

"Jenna seems normal," Louise commented.

"Of course she does. It's the kids I'm worried about. I'm not particularly fond of Damon Salvatore. Tonight'll give us a chance to suss him out."

Louise grinned. "This is like old times. Remember when me, you and Jenna used to spy on the cafeteria lady to find out what she was serving? Or that one time when the two of us spied on the council?"

"And found out that vampires actually existed?" He got the shot glasses out of the cabinet and stood up. "We were so freaked. In the end, you became a vampire hunter and I ran from it."

She groaned. "I don't blame you. Sometimes I wish I did."

"Oh?"

"It's a lot of work. Tracking vampires, plotting and then killing them. Most twenty-one year olds were at college getting drunk and having the time of their lives, I was out staking vampires."

"Most of those girls would become nothing in a couple of years. They'd get a low paying job, get married and have children - a boring life, if you ask me. You've made something of yourself." He smiled reassuringly. "Go back to Jenna. I need to look for something." Louise raised an eyebrow. "I'm not scheming."

Something told Louise that was a lie. She had this feeling that Mason was up to something.

Nonetheless, she nodded and went back to Jenna.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you," Jenna said to her niece Elena, she smiled at Louise when she came in. "Ah, Elena, you remember Louise? Jessica's aunt?"

"Of course," she said. "You snuck us sweets before dinner."

"That's exactly what Tyler Lockwood said. Is that the only thing people remember me for?" Louise chuckled. "And sweetie, if your having boy-troubles, Jenna's probably the best person to talk to. She's the queen of boy-trouble."

Jenna rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hey! You weren't so saintly yourself."

"And you know it."

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason boomed, entering the kitchen.

"That would be my exit," Miranda's daughter said before walking out of the kitchen.

"You two are here for ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally," Jenna joked.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

A man that Jessica pointed out to be history teacher came into the room. "Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already," he said, gesturing to the bottle Louise brought.

"I'm just happy to be invited."

"Thank Ric, it was his idea," Jenna said, gesturing to the history teacher.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt."

"We've got dirt. We've got dirt." Mason smirked.

"So much dirt," she added, shaking her head and smirking too.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame," Jenna said.

Alaric raised his glass. "To dirty shame."

The four clinked their glasses when a black-haired man with bright blue eyes arrived_. Was this the last of the party?_

"Hey," he greeted.

"Damon."

_Oh. So this is the man everyone's been talking about._

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy."

"Here. Use mine." Jenna gave him her class and stormed out. As did Alaric.

"She doesn't like me very much," Damon told us.

"Well, most aunts don't approve of people sexually harrassing their nieces," I said.

He put on a forced grin. "You must be Louise Hynes, Jessica's aunt. Damon Salvatore."

Damon offered her a hand. Louise eyed it before shaking it. "Pleasure," she said almost mockingly.

It was odd. She got the same feeling she got when she touched other vampires. A feeling of coldness... of death. It was what she imagined death to feel like. Damon Salvatore was a vampire, she realised.

"We haven't met," Mason said, looking from Louise to Damon. "Mason Lockwood."

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore."

"I know. I heard great things about you."

Louise supressed a scoff. All that she heard was bad things.

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick."

_At least he admits it._

* * *

Damon drew a badly drawn wolf with a tutu on the white board. They were playing pictionary.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shounded.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline yelled.

"No, no," Damon said.

"A dog! A hound-dog!"

"'Dances with the wolves'," Mason answered.

"Mason wins... again," Damon smirked. "But I have to admit... Louise is good at this."

It was only because he kept on drawing things related to wolves. She noticed the pattern. The Salvatore expected her to be a werewolf.

Drunk Jenna's face twisted in confusion and slight anger that she hadn't won. "How is that a wolf?"

* * *

Damon placed the pie on the table, holding out a knife for the Lockwood vampire to take. "Mason, why don't you start us off?"

"Sure." Mason didn't take the knife, but rather with his hands. Louise supressed a smirk. "I apologize, I'm an animal."

Alaric, Jenna's beau, was the one to ease the tension. "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?"

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land," Mason joked.

"How about you, Louise? Any flames?" Alaric asked.

I shook my head. "Mason and I were always friends. Just friends."

That wasn't entirely true. There was that time behind the bushes... and then at the back of the school... and the time against a tree... They did it everywhere, but mostly, they were just friends.

"Our first mistake," Jenna said, smiling at me. "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

"Would have stretched to Canada and back," I chimmed, taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf," the vampire said.

Louise supposed many people had the urge to kill Damon Salvatore in their lifetimes, but it felt like she had to. Like there was this overwhelming desire to just rip his head off. She had to pinch the skin on her lower arm to stop herself from doing so. It wasn't just with him... but with all vampires. Maybe it was how her father raised her - to hate vampires with every fibre in her being, but she was stronger than most hunters. She trained all day and physically, she was quite fit, but not even a super-heavyweight boxer could take down a two hundred year old vampire. Yet she did.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason smirked as Damon's face fell. "How about a toast? To new friends."

* * *

Mason walked into the kitchen, needing to talk with the vampire, Damon Salvatore. "Jenna just brought out _Guitar Hero_."

"Well, I just happen to like _Guitar Hero_. So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree," Damon quipped.

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos. You win. You're hilarious."

"Thank you." Damon grinned.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about? That Louise doesn't?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless," he said.

"It doesn't matter. As for Louise, I have no clue." Mason let out an exasperated sigh. "We're not your enemies, Damon."

"That she-wolf has some creepy agenda going on."

Mason interrupted him before he could continue. "Louise? She's not a werewolf!"

Damon's eyebrows knitted together. "What about Jessica Hynes? She's a werewolf."

"But Louise isn't, so leave her out of this," Mason almost growled. "Jessica got the gene from her mom."

The Salvatore brother chuckled. "Your very protective over her."

"We've been friends for a long time," Mason assured. "There's nothing going on."

He nodded, smirking. "Sure... sure." His eyes narrowed at the werewolf. "And whatever about your future Mrs. Lockwood, you tried to kill my brother."

"That was a mistake," Mason replied.

"Really?"

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

Damon snorted. "What, no obedience school?"

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old fued that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon asked sardonically.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason offered Damon his hand.

The vampire eyed it gingerly, before shaking it. As soon as the werewolf left, he took a knife from the cutlery box.

"You should be careful, you might stab someone with that."

Damon grinned as he met Louise's eyes. "I don't believe we've had a proper conversation, but something tells me you know me better than any normal human."

"I know what you are." She stepped closer to him. "My father hated your kind. I do as well, so does Jack. One step out of line, and I will stake you in the heart."

There was flirtatious glint in his eye. "What's stopping you?"

"You're brother is a nice guy. He feeds on animals, not humans. And my Jessica's close to him, so are the rest of her friends. Your death would cause more problems than solutions, but I can change my mind very quickly, Damon Salvatore. Make sure you know that."

Damon chuckled. "You know that I could crush you like that?" He snapped his fingers.

Louise looked somewhat amused. "That's the thing 'bout you vampires. You're so damn confident it's annoying." She gripped the handle of the knife and pushed it towards Damon's stomach. His eyes widened. Louise plunged it into his stomach and he grunted in pain. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty," she whispered into his ear as she took out the knife. "Oh look! You really did stab someone with that."

* * *

"No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here," Mason said as Louise and Damon walked into the living room.

"I prefer the term 'role model'," Jenna said.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asked.

Jenna's man grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I look forward to it."

"You know, I should probably head out too," Damon said. Mason left the house. "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess." He kissed her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist."

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

Jenna smirked. She always was a little power-mad. "I'm still deciding."

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's _not _catch that game next week." Damon turned to me and kissed my hand as he did with Jenna. "Lovely Louise, hopefully our next encounter will be less hostile?"

She rolled her eyes, but grinned. "If you cease to be a jerk."

"Two ladies in one night, now _that _is a success!" he exclaimed, following Mason out the door.

"I best be going too," I said, edging towards the door. "Jack's not the greatest dad, God bless him. He doesn't know the meaning of 'workaholic'. I'll catch you later, Jenna. Nice meeting you, Alaric."

"Drinks at the grill sometime?" Jenna asked.

"Oh definitely."

"Nice meeting you, Louise."

The brunette nodded to him and smiled, before heading out the front door.

* * *

Danielle knocked on the Lockwood Manor's front door. A few moments later, the untriggered werewolf Tyler Lockwood answered the door.

"Danielle." He eyed her up and down. She almost rolled her eyes and scoffed at the hormonal teenage boy. "You're back."

She smiled warmly and nodded. "Maybe for good. I want to talk to you. It's about something really important."

"Uh... yeah. Come on in."

The Lockwood Mansion was lavishly designed. She preferred the place to her own home. And that was depressing.

She stepped inside of the mansion. "What do you need?"

"I know your uncle Mason has probably been grilling you about it. But... there's this stone-"

"The moonstone," he finished. "You want the moonstone."

"Yes." She nodded. "I don't know what he told you... but that stone is important. I can't tell you why, but what I can tell you is that the moonstone can end this torture us werewolves have to go through _every single _month."

He was contemplating it. "If you answer a question for me."

She gritted her teeth and tightened her mouth in a thin, ugly smile. "Whatever you want."

"How do you trigger the werewolf curse?"

Oh. His Uncle Mason hadn't told him? That was odd. _He probably wanted to preserve the innocence that comes with ignorance._

"That's easy. You kill someone." Tyler's eyes widened. "Take a life. Whatever way you want and _ba-boom_! Werewolf curse is all yours! Now hand it over, big guy."

Tyler seemed reluctant, but took the stone out of his pocket and gave it to Danielle, who eyed it curiously. It didn't seem that significant. It just looked like a stone.

"I'm going to ask you very, very nicely," she started, her voice sounding too friendly. "Don't tell anyone - and I mean _anyone _- about this. Not Mason, not your mom, not your friends. _No one_. This stays between you and me." He gulped and nodded. "Good. Thank you."

She caught a glance of his slightly regretful but fearful face on her way out and she felt a pang of guilt in her chest. No... she had to ignore it. Katherine said the best way to being successful and powerful was to have no sympathy. She couldn't let emotions get in the way of protecting herself and finding her mother.

* * *

Today, I had done nothing but train and train, then train some more. Maybe I was being over-paranoid. No, scratch that, I _was _being over-paranoid, but I was scared of Damon and what he could do to me.

There was a loud noise of something breaking down stairs. I jumped slightly, before getting it together and running down the steps.

I approached the living room - the source of the noise - carefully. My heart was beating rapidly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Even with supernatural super-strength I was still a scaredy cat.

A man stood by the fire, smirking at something beneath him. A lamp had fallen from the table and broke.

"Tell Danielle that we won't be coming after her anymore. We've got our revenge."

Whatever his 'revenge' was, I couldn't see it because of the couch. The man speeded away with speed slower than a vampire's, and I let him.

I walked gingerly over to the couch. I was thinking the worst and panicking.

The worst proved to be true when I saw the dead, limp body of my father sprawled across the floor.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. _

_I'm thinking of Louise taking on the guardian role for Jessica and maybe even Danielle. The next chapter is the aftermath of their dad's death and the effect it has on them. And the introduction of Fred._

_Louise's hunter specialties are explained in future chapters._

_The pairings are pretty much decided but are open for negotiation._

_What would you guys think of:_  
_Tyler/Jessica/Klaus - It won't be the exact same as the Forwood and Klaroline romance._  
_Damon/Danielle - It would probably be a complicated romance and temporary too. I have an idea for a future pairing with Danielle._  
_Fred/Caroline - I think Caroline deserves someone good but with a bad-boy streak to 'ruffle those perfect feathers'_

_And who should Louise be paired with? An OC or canon character? Or anyone at all?_

_Review, follow and favourite!_


End file.
